Golden Age
by Hikari Kain
Summary: When two close friends come across a DeathNote, randomness ensues.
1. The Notebook of Death

Chapter 1 The Notebook of Death

One day, Scott and his best friend Daryll were training with Kunai. This may have been dangerous for any other ninja's their age, but they were different. They were what you call, ordinary human beings.

As they were running home for summer, Scott was practicing his Doujutsu, and noticed a black note-book on the ground, and that was when they came acrossed the Death Note. They were looking through the pages, reading the instructions, laughing, and saying "Ha! A Note-Book of Death! How Charming!" and, "Everybody knows, "Note-books don't kill people, Shuriken kill people!". But of course, being the foolish young children they were back then, they had to test it. "So who do we write?"

"Zac Efron!"

"Yea, he deserves to die for poisoning the minds of our youth with that High School Musical garbage. They ran to Scott's house as fast as they possibly could. Because they were such well trained "ordinary humans" they made home in less than 30 seconds. Or, it could be because they were only 10 meters away from the house. They got inside and turned the T.V on to the Family channel." If anyone had a live interview with zac efron, it was them".

Inteveiw with Zac

"So Zac, what is your opinion on you role in the new upcoming movie, Hairspray?" , said the All-to-young interveiwer.

" Well, I have to make-out with a fat girl, so it's all good!" replied the ecstatic Zac.

"What is your opinion on the rumored sequel to Hairpray, 'Odourspray'?"

"Well, if you ask me...-OH AH I knew those laxitives were no good!! EeeeeeeeeeK!!"

" Did he say laxitives?"

KSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.(TV static)

"OMG did he say laxitives?!". "Forget that, it worked ihe DeathNote worked it really worked".

The Next Day

Random Guy: "Hey did you hear that zac effron is dead".

"Yea, he died of laxitive overdose".

"No the cops said it was from cardiac arrest".

"HUH?".

"HEART-A- TTACK".

"OHHHHHH... say what?".

"Who cares zac effron is on laxitives!!".

"Hey, why are all the girls in the fettle position?".

"Maybe it has something to do with zac effron being dead, yet still he continues to lay siege to their hearts."

Scott and Daryll walked in at this point.

"Hey guys, why are all of the girls in the fettle position in the corners?"

"Didn't you hear, zac effron died last night!"

""SAY WHAT!!"

Daryll at this point muttered, "He had it coming..."

Scott said, "Well, regardless, this presents a good opportunity, these girls are gonna need a shoulder to cry on." He walked over to the desolate corner of zac effron supporters. "He girls, my shoulder's open 25/8!"

"I thought there was only 7 days in a week?" said Daryll as he walked up.

Scott turned him around, before explaining "Don't you get it? Once we become Unknown Enigmatic Supreme rulers of the Earth, we can add one hour to the day, and one day to the week!"

"Ah." The twosome turned back around, "So, what about that shoulder offer?"


	2. The God of Death

Chapter 2 The God of Death

The news of zac effrons death spread all the way to the ears of those even who didn't actually pay attention to unattractive pop stars. Such was the case of Billy Ray Penber.

"Hey, has anyone hear about What happend on Canadian Idol last night?"

"What are you talking about? How does that have anything to do with zac effron?!"

"Um.... Abolutely nothing?"

Silence fell through the lunchroom in which they happened to be in at the time (Did I mention it was lunch time?). Everyone was staring at Billy.

Billy stuttered "A-ano... W-w-well... Th-th-this i-is embarassing...."

"Why are you poking your fingers together?"

"Um!"

"And now your touching your lips!"

"Um..."

"... Hey, how about that zac effron?!"

Meanwhile,back at the Orange Range, Daryll and Scott were talking quietly, "Wow, whoever knew that so many people would care about the death of zac effron...."

"Yeah." Replied Daryll, "... Moving on, which horrible pop culture monarch should meet their doom next?"

" How about... The Jonas Brothers?"

"Ok, how about this," Daryll scribbled something into the Death Note, and showed Scott. "For Joe Jonas!"

Joe Jonas

Blood Lose

An, unknown assasin was caught pouring water onto his amplifier, which exploded, causing to lose both of his hands.

Hanah Montana

Died from Blunt Force Trauma

Was pouring water on an Amplifier during a Jonas Brothers Concert. Her body was never found.

" See? Two in one!"

" Isn't it a bit bad that we are killing people?"

" Yea, but we are killing horribal pop stars"

" Chea"

" Hyak Hyak Hyak"

" What who said that?"

" You sure havn't done much with the Death Note"

" Ah, who are you?"

" I am the Shinigami, Larry"

" We have been expecting you Larry"

"Are you here to eat our souls now"

" Actually to tell you the truth, I don't have any ketchup with me so I will just watch your pathetic lives"

" Thanks I feel so popular now"

" Why did you give us the Death Note?"

" Well I was actually bored in the world of Shinigami, all the Shinigami ever do now is eat apple pie"

''What do you do then Larry?"

" I like to steal Earth lemons"

"What's so good about lemons"

"It's not just Lemons, it's Earth Lemons. They're -how would you say-, um, juicy!


End file.
